ucsd_ceng_176fandomcom-20200214-history
Peer Review Instructions
Welcome! This page is a support page for the CENG 176 Peer Review process. Here, you'll find instructions on details of the peer review process, how to access the peer review site, and what to do once you're there. Description of Peer Review Peer review is an opportunity for you to provide feedback to your team members. You'll have two opportunities for peer review: once at the end of the Winter quarter and again at the end of the Spring quarter. For the first review, the review process itself is required but your evaluations are not counted towards your grade. For the second review, the review process itself is again required and the evaluations from your team will be factored into your overall course grade in a manner to be determined. Peer Review Guidelines *Peer reviews will be kept anonymous from other students in the class but the averaged numerical results will be e-mailed to the students being reviewed. **For example, if your 3 teammates gave you a score of 900, 1000, and 1100, the e-mail will contain only a single, averaged score of 1000. *Written comments will not be distributed but will be reviewed by the instructors. *It is improper to ask your teammates how they reviewed you. If a teammate asks you to reveal your rankings, you are strongly encouraged to avoid doing so. *Keep your reviews professional. Instructors have non-anonymous access to all review rankings and comments; if evidence of unprofessional behavior is presented it will be considered a violation of AIChE's Code of Ethics and handled as such. *Reviewing your feedback can be a difficult experience but it's an enormously helpful learning tool. If you'd like to discuss your review with an instructor, please contact him or her directly. Grading As implied last quarter, your peer reviews will contribute to your overall grade in CENG 176B. Recall that there are two parts to the Peer Review process: #Total point allocation ##900-1100 ~ A ##800-900 ~ B ##700-800 ~ C #Teamwork Criteria Rating ##9 questions on scale from 1-5 with 5 as "best" Your peer review will count as an additional assignment worth a possible 30 points and will be calculated as follows: \Review Score} = \frac{\textrm{Mean Criteria Ratings}}{5}\times 10 \ + \ \frac{\textrm{Mean Total Point Allocations}}{1000}\times 20. \nonumber\ It's possible to score greater than 30 points if your Mean Total Point Allocations are greater than 1000. To avoid capricious or malicious manipulation of grades, professors will review all scores; any abnormally low scores will require additional explanation. Failure to complete your Peer Reviews by 5 June, 2015 at 5:00 pm PST will result in a zero on your Peer Review. Instructions for Completing Peer Review Please note that you can only submit your review form once, so be prepared to complete the form in one sitting. The review should take about 10 minutes. Results are not saved until you're done; if at any time you close your browser window you'll have to start again. Connect Connect to http://maeservices.ucsd.edu/prceng176a/login.php. You should see the following screen (click on the image to see a hi-res version): Log in Login to your individual peer review using the following information: *Email address: This should be your UCSD email address in all lower case letters, including the @ucsd.edu portion (for example, adrews@ucsd.edu). *PID: Your standard UCSD PID in all capital letters (for example, A12345678). Both of these entries are case-sensitive; if you have trouble with the login process please contact Dr. Drews. Upon successful login you should see the following screen (click image to see hi-res version): Please note that if you're in Section B (M/W), your team number will be of the form 1nn where nn is your team number. This was done because Section B is unequivocally 100% better than Section A, and we felt it necessary to emphasize this fact. Click on the relevant link to begin your review. Point Allocation Assuming your login was successful, you'll see the Point Allocation screen which should be similar to the following screen (click image to see hi-res version): Your team member names should be listed; if there is a problem please contact Dr. Drews immediately. Follow the directions on this page to allocate points to your team members, then click Submit Form to go on to the next section. Teamwork Criteria and Comments The last page has two parts, Teamwork Criteria Rating and Comments, and should look similar to the following screen (click image to see hi-res version): Use the drop-down menus to select an appropriate descriptor for each of your teammates for each of the nine categories. Comments are optional but, should you choose to leave a comment, you are encouraged to provide comments in both sections (Helpful Actions and Areas for Improvement). Comments will not be shared with your team. When you're done, click Submit Peer Review Evaluations to complete your evaluations.